one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus Cascade vs Erron Black
Description This One Minute Melee features Janus Cascade from Wild Arms 3 and Erron Black from Mortal Kombat X. The Wild West is a dangerous place. When you're out there, you'd better hope you don't run into either of these outlaws. You'd be as good as dead otherwise. Quick Note: I do realize that Baraka died in Mortal Kombat X but as for this episode, he'll still be alive. You'll see why soon enough. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro Outworld Marketplace Cue Music 1 Erron Black casually spun his revolvers around his fingertips as he surveyed the bustling Outworld streets. Kotal Kahn had apparently managed to get his hands on a strange artifact he believed to be more dangerous than Shinnok's amulet. Thus the duty fell to Erron Black to guard the ever so important artifact... as it was being paraded off in the middle of the streets. "What could possibly go wrong with a plan like this? Its not like there are some people out there that would want to steal the damn thing." The gunslinger sarcastically remarked. "Yes, while it is a questionable choice, I will still gladly follow through with the Kahn's orders." "Well it's your funeral. Just don't expect me to attend." The day had been much more... calm than Black would have expected. He could have sworn he would have to have stopped at least one petty thief this day yet none arrived. "I have a bad feeling about this..." "Wait... I can smell something strange..." "Then go check it out Baraka." The Tarkatan complied and skulked off to the moving display. Baraka cautiously scanned the area. Nothing was there at all. Had his own senses been playing tricks on him? The Tarkatan was about to return to his post when- *BOOM!* Baraka's head exploded into a mess of tiny chunks upon the deafening sound of a sniper's bullet. The display carrying the Kahn's artifact exploded mere seconds after the Tarkatan's death, quickly reducing the nearby guards to an indescribable mish mash of body parts. The locals fled the scene in terror as the streets began to fill with smoke. Erron didn't need to think twice when he realized this was an attempt to steal the Kahn's artifact. He fired off one of his revolvers at the spot where the artifacts had landed after the explosion. A sharp cry of pain was all Black needed to know where to begin his chase. The outlaw made his way to the rooftop, but a bullet near his feet halted his search as he entered higher ground. He was greeted with the sight of a blue haired man wielding a bayonet: Janus Cascade. "Tch. You know, it wasn't very nice of you to shoot one of my associates." Cascade gave Erron a mocking smirk. Black simply pointed his twin revolvers at the other outlaw in response. "You know, unless you pay me right here and now all I care about is getting my job done. If that involves putting a bullet through your skull, its fine by me." "Of course, us mercenaries have to do things efficiently after all..." GET YOUR WEAPONS READY... ENGAGE! 'Cue Music 2 The two outlaws immediately fired at each other, only for their bullets to merely bounce off each other. Black bowled a small sand grenade over to Cascade as he fired off a few more shots to find some cover. "Hiding away, are we? How unprofessional." Janus mocked as he stabbed the sand grenade and fired his bayonet into the air. "Oh, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Black replied as he tossed a set of coins over his hiding spot. He fired a shot at each one which caused them to ricochet and strike Janus instead. "Tch! Aren't you clever, cowboy?" Cascade sneered as he leaped off the building. Erron emerged from his cover to chase his target but he looked up at the sky upon hearing a mysterious sound. "Hmph. Interesting." A hail of bullets was raining down on the cowboy, he could not escape in time and took the brunt of most of the shots. Black threw his weight over to the opposite side of the roof to avoid damage. He looked down to see Janus aiming his bayonet right at his head. Black whipped out a rifle of his own and the two engaged in a fierce sniper battle. Both outlaw's bullets were either struck out of the air or dodged at the last second. Erron fled the rooftop immediately when he saw Cascade fire into the air once more. Black took cover from the oncoming bullet storm underneath a nearby sales stand. As the bullets harmlessly passed overhead, Cascade leaped upon Black's position in an attempt to stab him with the bayonet. Black blocked the stab using the severed blade of a Tarkatan warrior he always kept by his side. "Heh. Always comes in handy." Erron easily repelled Janus's assault and tackled the blue haired gunman to the ground. Black brought out his trusted revolvers and opened fire on his foe's face. Janus still managed to hold on to his own weapon throughout the struggle. He raised his arm and fiercely stabbed Black in right in the crotch, immediately halting his assault. Janus forced his foe off the ground, Black was still hooked on the bayonet's blade. "Sayonara." Janus quipped as he pulled the trigger. Erron was forced into the air by a ridiculously powerful bullet. "Oh, this won't be pretty for you." Black calmly stated as he pulled out the Tarkatan Blade again. The bullet unleashed its full payload, forcing Erron right back to the ground. Just as he planned. Black shifted his momentum just enough so he could drive his blade directly into Janus. The two gunmen lost their balance and fell over from the crash. Black regained his composure first. He cautiously approached Cascade to retrieve the implanted blade before Janus casually stood back up. But something was different about him... Cue Music 3 "You're..." "Still alive? Surely you didn't think I was dead. And you're not looking at a ghost either." "No, I was about to say you're one ugly mofo." Erron certainly wasn't too far off. Janus looked like... a demonic fish now. He casually took the Tarkatan blade that stabbed him and snapped it like a toothpick. "Now then, I have a job of my own to finish. So I'll just need you to die now." Janus simply stated as he unleashed a strange looking wave of energy upon the cowboy, the... Negative Rainbow? Erron was taken aback, opening him up for a viscous stab from Cascade's bayonet. Nary another word was spoken as Janus pulled the trigger repeatedly. Erron simply headbutted his adversary to force him off. Erron opened fire once more but he swiftly rolled out of the way to avoid a devastating beam of electricity from Janus. (''Damn, just what is this guy supposed to be?) A good amount of Black's teeth were weakened as a result of the punishment he had been taking. He forced one off and began writing something on one of his spare bullets. He didn't have much time to do so as he narrowly avoided another bullet. Black slid out of cover to fire off a few more shots at Cascade. '''TIME'S RUNNING OUT! "What's the matter? Did you graduate from the Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy?" Black taunted as he casually spun his revolvers around his fingertips. "Should you really be saying something like that before I blow your head off?" Janus smirked as he unleashed an Ultranegative Rainbow upon Black, forcing him to his knees. 5... "You know, that was fun... But all good things do have to come to an end..." Janus stated as he approached his weakened foe. "Don't count on it!" Erron suddenly rose up, readied a single bullet, and shot Cascade right in the gut. 4... If one looked closely, they would see the bullet had Ugly Mofo written on it. The bullet ricocheted around Janus's body relentlessly before finally exiting from his mouth. 3... Erron walked up to cascade and began whipping hi in the head with his revolvers. 2... Janus stabbed Erron in the gut with his bayonet again. 1... Erron quickly lodged a sand grenade in Cascade's mouth... TIME! Cue Music 4 Both fighters were forced to separate when Cascade unleashed another Negative Rainbow. "Tch. I'm running late now. My employer's gonna be pissed." "Same here. Why don't you let me put a bullet in your skull and we'll call it even." "Meh. I've changed my mind here. I'll kill you off later. Try not to croak until then." Janus stated as he disappeared in a flash of blinding light. ..."Tricky bastard that one... I bet the price on his head will fetch me a good sum..." Black muttered as he walked off to attend to his injuries. Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A STALEMATE. Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees